


A Failed Escape

by Shadowling-guistical (Hit_or_Mish)



Series: March Ado About Nothing Challenge [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Virgil and Janus are married and they are SOFT, march ado about nothing, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hit_or_Mish/pseuds/Shadowling-guistical
Summary: “Janus please,”“No,”“Come on--”“No,”In retaliation, Virgil poked Janus at the soft skin of his side. The resulting affronted noise that came from his husband made Virgil chuckle. Too bad that instead of letting him go, Janus’ arms only curled around him tighter. Figures, Virgil thinks. Janus had always been a bit of a cuddlebug, no matter how much he refused to admit it.Or: On an early December day, Janus made sure his husband wouldn’t escape his clutches.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Failed Escape

**Author's Note:**

> For the TSS Fanworks Collective server March Ado About Nothing challenge. Where we fill in angsty and whumpy prompts with toothrotting fluff. 
> 
> [Failed Escape]

“Janus please,” “No,” “Come on--”

_“No,”_

In retaliation, Virgil poked Janus at the soft skin of his side. The resulting affronted noise that came from his husband made Virgil chuckle. Too bad that instead of letting him go, Janus’ arms only curled around him tighter. Figures, Virgil thinks. Janus had always been a bit of a cuddlebug, no matter how much he refused to admit it.

“Don’t be _mean_ Virgil,'' Janus raised his head momentarily, shooting Virgil a sleepy, annoyed look. Even clouded with sleep, Janus' stunning eyes were the highlight of his morning. Virgil found them to be so cute that he couldn’t help but crane his head forward, kissing whatever skin he could reach. It just so happened that it ended up being Janus’ nose. It was cold. His lips must have been the same way, because Janus then wrinkled his face, “I’m just here trying to shower my husband with the affection he deserves,”

“And I’m just trying to get myself to my computer so I can work,” Virgil wriggled his toes, ignoring Janus’ complaints of how cold and frigid it feels, “So I can shower _my_ husband with a gifts that _he_ deserves. For our _anniversary_. Expensive chocolates, a bouquet of roses, and a dinner date, remember?”

It was recited from memory, things that Janus had told him over and over again on nights when it was just them, trashy reality tv, and a bottle of wine. Maybe it would end up being two. Sometimes, three. The first time Virgil realized his then partner was a romantic was, in fact, a three bottle night. 

“I don’t need it,” The quick way Janus countered his words really had made Virgil laugh. Outside, the light dusting of snow against their window casted an ethereal, dim light in their bedroom. Virgil considered his choices. 

The chill will probably be worse when he leaves his bed. It’s almost Christmas. He’s practically his own boss, so it’s not as if he had someone breathing down his neck....

And to be fair, the warm duvet _is_ better than his cold desk.

Janus must have sensed his thoughts, because a soft, drawn out whine pulled him out of his musings.

“Stayyyy,” 

And obviously his husband had certainly agreed. 

Virgil gently carded his fingers in the blond locks splayed on his chest. Immediately, he felt Janus hum and settle himself to a more comfortable position. Virgil didn’t need any light to know that he was probably the picture of someone who had just gotten their way. Nor did he need it to know that Janus was probably smirking, being awfully pleased with himself. 

In the end, Virgil had no choice but to concede.

(Not that he minded at all).

“Okay…” Virgil closed his eyes. He felt something warm inside his chest, which definitely isn’t from being cuddled by another person, “Maybe for five more minutes,”

A deep, content exhale. 

“ _Perfect_ ,”

Virgil began to feel himself dozing off again. A pull that slowly lulled him and made his mind delightfully blank. All the while, his fingers didn’t stop playing with his husband’s hair. For a few moment, all Virgil could hear was only Janus’ deep, calm breaths. 

“...Virgil?”

His pair of mismatched eyes fluttered open. 

“Mmm….Yeah Jay?”

He saw that Janus raised his head again, eyes now noticeably brighter.

“...What kind of chocolates?”


End file.
